Inverted Fate
Inverted Fate is an Undertale AU where the 6 main monsters swap roles, but not personalities. About the AU Asriel succeeded in resetting the timeline, but something went wrong. He's reverted to Flowey without any of the souls in a timeline he can no longer predict. The 6 main characters, as a result, swap places (Toriel and Asgore, Sans and Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne), but personalities remain the same, which leads the characters down different paths of life. Upon Frisk's return, Flowey decides to take advantage of the kid by pretending to be their friend. He strikes a deal with them. If they take him to the castle, he'll find a way to break the barrier without casualty, but it's all just a convenient lie so that he may regain his powers and initiate a plan even bigger than before. They're later joined by Papyrus, lab partner to the dangerous Undyne, who seeks to protect Frisk at all costs, even if it means risking his reputation among his fellow monsters and his friendship with Undyne herself. Story At the end of their pacifist route, Frisk failed to defeat Asriel. Just as he assumed his final form, they died, and it did not refuse. Asriel, seizing control of the timeline, began to reset reality, but his god-like powers became too much for him, and something went wrong. He awoke in the Ruins, reverted to flower form, but with full memory of the previous timeline. However, before he could gain a handle on his new circumstances, Frisk soon returned, with only vague deja-vu of their previous adventure. Noticing their lack of memory, Flowey decided to shake things up by pretending to be their pal, though with his own ulterior motives at the forefront of his mind. However, the Underground itself had changed dramatically. Asgore, now Ruins caretaker, had transformed the once desolate purple corridors into flourishing gardens and welcomed Frisk with open arms. The monsters, due to his influence, were much cheerier on the whole. They spoke of Asgore with high regard, be it talk of weekly tea gatherings or how they were his "favorite" monster. Even Napstablook, while still shy and softspoken, carried themself with slightly more enthusiasm and were quick to befriend Frisk after a spontaneous performance. But all was not as it seemed. Napstablook was quick to warn Frisk that many monsters outside the Ruins hated humans and would even seek their SOUL. Flowey reaffirmed this with talk of an old war, and how human SOULS were the key to shattering the barrier. Nonetheless, Frisk remained determined and, after some hesitation, accepted Flowey's agreement to reach the Capital and find another way to break the barrier, failing to realize they'd been strung along, and slightly apprehensive due to Asgore's kindness. He'd later tell them about their SAVE and LOAD abilities, treating them as a way to escape consequences, and would stick by Frisk's side through the rest of their romp through the Ruins, even hiding in Asgore's house when he wasn't looking. While Frisk stayed long enough to investigate, their promise to Flowey loomed on their mind. Eventually, they had no choice but to proceed, to which Asgore regretfully allowed... until wariness regarding Frisk's earlier struggles set in, and he challenged Frisk to a fight, fearing their merciful nature would lead to further tragedy. In time, Asgore would see the strength in their convictions, and after a teary goodbye and receiving some winter clothes, Frisk proceeded beyond the Ruins, with Flowey close behind, though not before trying to chat with their mysterious narrator and failing to get a response. Upon leaving the Ruins, they'd soon stumble upon a quirky and eccentric skeleton named Papyrus. This self-proclaimed "scientific genius and puzzle master" eagerly ushered Frisk along, hoping to play a prank on his brother. Frisk would later learn that his bro, Sans, was a high ranking royalguardsman, though his friendly, laid back attitude clashed with Frisk's expectations. Rather than attack, he made some cheesy jokes and seemingly let Frisk off the hook, and before Frisk knew it, Papyrus joined them as a guide and protector, eager to assist his new friend, whether they asked for it or not. Changes *Frisk is not a silent protagonist. This is because Frisk doesn't have a player (despite this, they can still SAVE, LOAD and RESET). *Papyrus is a party member and follows Frisk out of Snowdin into Waterfall and Hotland. *There is a place that is not in any other AUs nor Undertale, "Fort Aquarius". Fort Aquarius is the HQ for the Royal Guard. There is also a town in Waterfall called “Forgespring”. This is presumably where Gerson lives. *Mettaton and Napstablook don't swap. This is because Napstablook didn't want to be corporeal and Mettaton's body was built by Undyne as a favor to Alphys. Because he was built by Undyne, he is based on shounen anime, making him look flashy and cool. *In the room where the training Dummy was, Napstablook is in the place where the dummy was, to inform Frisk and Asgore that the dummy has gone out to lunch. *Flowey remembers the canon Undertale timeline, along with Chara. *Flowey acts nice and helpful to Frisk. According to the FAQ, he's like this because "it's convenient". *There is an Ace Attorney-like scene planned for the AU. It's going to be set in Hotland, and Papyrus is Frisk's lawyer and Undyne is the prosecutor. This is because the Underground has a law where humans must be placed on trial before killed (likely placed by Toriel). *Chara is the Narrator. Trivia * Cultural References *Doggo looks similar to and acts like Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. *Catty and Bratty dresses similarly to Ruby and Yang from RWBY. *There are various references to video game weapons such as the sword from HALO Continuity *Being that this takes place after the pacifist timeline Errors * Gallery tumblr_obgsgpPS321vyo10wo1_500.png C981A72D-B88B-4A6D-98AE-18C07CA73983.jpeg|Inverted Fate Sans Soundtracks Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Special Event Category:Wall of Text Category:Inverted Fate